Alex Batchelder
by Alex61097
Summary: Turns out Max had a sister named Alex and Jeb is really her dad.now AlexMax and the flock go to arizona to find Dr.M and she if shes really Alex and Max's mom.they also dig up some Alex's past that she never told the flock.rated T 4 cursing.Alex flock POV
1. prologue max POV

hi pplz this is Alex. this iz ma first fanfic nd im really nervous about it so if any1 actually reads it please review nd tell me wat u think.

Revievwas mek meee e betta spelllerz

* * *

The name's Ride. Maximum Ride. Or Max for short. I _think_ I'm about fourteen years old. The reason I put that in italics is because I'm not sure just how old I am—none of us are. There's six of us : me, the leader, Fang, my right hand man, Iggy, our blind yet bomb-happy member, Nudge, Mrs. Talks-so-much-I-annoy-the-crap-out-of-Max, The Gasman aka Gazzy, Iggy's flatulent bestie, and Angel, mine. Anyway, Fang and Iggy are my age, supposedly Nudge is eleven, Gazzy is eight and Angel is six. She and Gazzy are the only one ones actually related in the flock. And yes, I said _flock_. I know what you're thinking—aren't flocks made up of birds? Well yay! Someone paid attention in school. We aren't your average kids. We are only 98% human. The other 2% belongs to avian DNA. Go ahead say it, were freaking bird kids. But don't make it sound so bad, we prefer Avian-Americans, thank you. We all grew up in a lab we call The School. We were experiments, put in dog crates. Finally, four years ago, Dr. Jeb Batcheleter, a scientist at the lab smuggled the six of us out of Death Valley to someplace in Nevada (but don't tell the other scientists that!). He raised us like a father, taught us how to read, and how to fly with our wings. It was all great—until he disappeared two years ago, which left me to take care of the flock.


	2. lets get this show on the road ALEX POV

As I sat in the co-pilot seat of the helicopter, I thought about my life. My name is Alexandra Carmen Martinez-Batchelder. I am sixteen years old. I was the first of my kind in a project at the lab where my dad works. I am 90-something% human, my father told me once, but I never bothered to remember. My dad is Jeb Batchelder. The reason I'm in this copter right now is because my father wants me to capture six other specimens of my kind. I sighed; this was going to be a long day. I was awoken by my younger half-brother, Ari. He was taller than me and looked like an adult, but he was only seven. He's an Eraser—the leader of them to be exact. We had finally landed. I sighed once more, "Let's get this show on the road boys." I said to my team of wolf-men.


	3. Tag 'em and bag 'em MAX POV

"Max, can we go pick strawberries?" said Angel. I sighed, "Sure, Sweetie."

We all finished our breakfast and went outside to pick strawberries. Ten minutes went by when Iggy said," I hear a chopper."

I listened harder, and found it. I stole a glance and Fang and his facial expression said he heard it too.

"Alright, guys," I said, "Something's coming—get ready."

The chopper finally landed and out stepped a large team of Erasers followed by a teenager girl, probably a little older than me. As the Flock braced themselves for battle, I saw someone I think I recognized. But no, it couldn't be. Could it? It was. Ari, he was here. When he saw me stare at him, he grinned. It wasn't a 'happy-to-see-you' grin either, it was a 'ready-to-die?' grin. It sent shivers down my spine. Wait. No. no, no, no, no, no. I am Maximum Ride. I can take him. I wasn't going to let him get the satisfaction of my fear. I immediately made my face as hard as stone. Fang noticed my change" It is him isn't it?"

I nodded. The girl—the leader—finally spoke. With a snap of her fingers she said," Tag 'em and bag 'em."

That's when the Erasers jumped into action they triple teamed all of us. The last thing I remember is struggling, being put on the helicopter, and knocked out.


	4. Tag 'em and bag 'em ALEX POV

OK first of all i'd like to say thanx so much to flock lover and Bedelato for favoriting my story

so heres chapter 4

ENJOY!

* * *

As I stepped out of the helicopter I realized they were all outside. Good, I thought, this makes things easier. There was a girl, younger than me, in the front of the group. She reminded me of myself—she looked tough, strong, and brave. She made me think. Why was I here? Why was I doing this? They were just like me? This is like treason. I can't do this. I won't do this. So I hatched a plan….

Now we are in the helicopter. I really didn't want to knock them out but if I protested Ari would see something was wrong. So now they're all stuffed in bags in the back like animals. I shuddered, don't think about it Alex, you'll get to help them soon enough. On the ride I read their files that the lab had on them—their real names, the names they gave themselves, their little abilities, ect., ect. You know how that goes.

I stuffed the file in my mini backpack and jumped off the chopper. I took them to where I was supposed to—the holding chamber where they'd be treated like dogs and put in crates. I was also supposed to watch them so they didn't escape. I sat down in a chair facing their cages and frowned. They didn't deserve this. The littlest one was sleeping, Angela, Angel…something like that. All of the others glared at me, well except for the blind one, but it was creepy, he looked like he was glaring at me. The girl I thought was like me, Maximum, noticed one of my jet black wings, "Why the hell aren't you in a damn dog cage?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"I get a free pass; my father is a scientist here."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, all the scientists who watch the cameras go on their lunch break at two, I'll bust you guys out then."

Now the dark-haired boy, Fang, spoke up, "You're busting us out? Right."

"I am."

Maximum spoke again, "And why would you want to do that?"

"Because, Maximum-"

She cut me off," It's Max and how do you know my name?"

"I read your file, anyways, were the same. I've never met anyone else like me."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" asked the blind one, Iggy.

"I—I don't know. What do I have to do for you guys to trust me?"

The younger girl, Nudge, spoke up, "Why don't you get us some food, I'm starving."

"That would be a good start." Max said with a fake smile.

Jeez, I try to help kids and they have to be difficult about it. Well at least their smart.

* * *

I any of the few ppl who reads this has any ideas at all review them ALL IDEAS WELCOME don't be afraid i won't yell at you if they r stupid i mean hey at least ur trying right? and thats wat i feel counts that lets me kno ppl like the story and r reading it so just click that button with those lil green words (my fav color!) it won't kill u!

wat did u guys rite on ur profiles? i have no idea wat to put im just that slow and clueless o well

I REPEAT ALL REVIEWS R LOVED I WANT 2 KNO THAT PPL R READING!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks a Million as Always

-Alex


	5. Jeb was her father?

PPLZ!!!!!!!! i only have 2 reviews! *starts to sob* why isint any1 reviewing?!?! dose any1 even like this story??

im starting to think of quiting on this story. i dont think any 1 likes it much caz no1's reviewin' :-(

* * *

Fang POV

Who did this chick think she was? I mean come on, like she of all people—the enemy for pet's sake!—is gonna get us out of this crack hole. She must think that were retarded or something no wait she probably thinks we have freaking brain damage, that the lovely scientists probably dropped us on our heads when we were babies. I. Can't. Beli-. My thought rank was disturbed because Iggs called my name.

I sighed, "What?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what, Iggy?"

"You know…"

I rolled my eyes at him even though he of course didn't see. He wanted me to tell him what Rescue Chick looked like.

"Iggy, you're thinking about things like that NOW?"

"That question's kind of a given."

I sighed again," Fine. Let's see, she's about 5'7, black hair to her mid-back. Uhh, blue eyes….I think that's it."

As I described the girl to Iggy I realized how hot she was. Hmmm, maybe I….

"Fang, that can't be it," Iggy said.

"And why not?"

"You know what? I'll ask you later..." Iggy obviously didn't want anyone else to hear what he was talking about.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Angel POV

_Hmmm, maybe I…._

H e can't be in love with Alex, he HAS to be in love with Max. That's how it's supposed to be! I have to warn Max before he's fallen too far….

Max POV

_MAX!_

Angel was screaming inside my head. What is it sweetie?

_He's falling for someone else._

What? Who's falling for someone? Angel what are you talking about?

_Max you have to hurry or, or…._

Angel was cut off by the black-haired beauty walking into the room with a zillion trays of food piled on top of each other, "Ok, dig in."

She let us out of our cages so we could eat.

"So if you know so much about us, it's only fair you tell us about you." Nudge said.

She looked hesitant, "Fine, what do you what to know?"

The question was directed to Nudge but Fang was eager to speak up, "What's your name?"

"Alex."

This time Iggy beat Fang to the punch, "What's that short for?"

"Alexandra. Anything else?"

"Yeah, what's your last name?" Fang asked.

She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled at her. I think it made me jealous. Maximum Ride? Jealous?!? She finally answered the question,"Martinez-Batchelder."

We all stopped eating and froze. Jeb was her father?

_I get a free pass; my father is a scientist here._

No Jeb was dead. Wasn't he?

"What's wrong?" she asked us.

I answered, " What is your father's name?"

"….Jeb. Why?"

I think I had a panic attack right there and then. Everything went black.

* * *

*sigh* any ideas? probably not.....

plz review no1 is reviewing at its really starting to make me think that no1 likes this

who am i kidding u probably dont like it......*sigh*


	6. Que?

hey readers! thx Bedelato 4 reviewing again.

heres da 6th chappie

* * *

Alex POV

"What is your father's name?" she asked.

Why would she want to know Jeb's name?

"….Jeb. Why?"

And then she freaking fainted. I started to panic. It was going to hard busting her out while she was unconscious. Why did she faint in the first place? Does she know Jeb?

That's when Fang spoke up, "Jeb Batchelder is your father?"

"You know him?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Well you're gonna have to explain later, it's already 2 o' clock."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Fang POV

After running down hundreds of twisting hallways and busting up a few guards, we all were finally outside. Judging by the position of the sun, it was about 3:30 in the afternoon. Alex had led us to a cliff near a forest. Max was still unconscious. I was watching Alex out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to know everything about her. So far I learned that she twitches when she's nervous. I was trying to see the expression on her face when Angel blocked my view.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed. I wanted see Alex not her.

"Why are you thinking that?"

Shit, "Thinking about what?"

"Don't play dumb, I'm a mind reader, remember?"

Damn mind reading skills.

As loud as she could without yelling she said, "How come you're thinking about Alex?"

All of the flock, and Alex, turned in our direction with confused faces. Even Max woke up right then.

Alex raised a perfected arched brow at me, "Qué?" **(AN: My big bro says that all the time when someone says something that's not funny and there's silence. lol)**

I clenched my teeth and restrained myself from strangling Angel. I looked at her with daggers and she smiled sweetly at me.

Alex spoke again, "Ummm, ok. Uhhh, any who you guys wanna tell me how you know my dad now?"

She was a freaking lifesaver. Literally.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Max POV

I woke up to Angel practically screaming at Fang, "How come you're thinking about Alex?"

He was thinking about Alex? What? Why was he thinking about _her? _I mean he barley knows her! Then my mind thought back to when he smiled at her. That's what Angel was talking about. Fang was falling for her.

"Ummm, ok. Uhhh, any who you guys wanna tell me how you know my dad now?" Alex said.

Then I remembered why I fainted, "Right, I thought Jeb was dead."

"What are you talking about?'

The Gasman said, "He was like our dad for two whole years."

Nudge added, "Yeah, he stole us from the School. We were safe with him."

Alex looked sad, "Lemme guess, this was four years ago? 'Cause that's when he left. He didn't even tell Ari and I where he was going, he never told us when he came back either."

I felt kinda bad for her. I was about say 'Oh, what a shame' when we heard gunshots.

"Shit." She said.

* * *

pplz check out my profile i changed it. if any1 has an idea its so welcome that ill bake cookies 4 it and buy a welcome mat at walmart

oh and rewiew wat u think is coming next caz idk wats coming either i write this as i go suprisingly i never get writers block o god i hope i didnt jinks myself ummmm i think thats it o nd my goal 4 me 2 write da nxt chappie iz that i need at least 2 reviews if not i wont write till i do

Thanks a gazillion!

-Alex


	7. How do I begin?

echo of the storm ():

I FREAKING LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! well not like dat but u no wat i mean right? i was so down and sappy 2day then i read ur review and i waz like SO PPL DO READ MY CRAP! u asked 4 me 2 update sooner and i am so happy that im updating now just 4 u! ur so awesome and u have litteraly rocked my world!! (not in that sense)

u r officially one of the reasons i am gonna keep going strong wit dis story THANK U SO MUCH U HAVE NO IDEA WAT THAT REVIEW MEANT 2 ME. i can assure(did i spell dat rite) u that im smiling like idiot as i type this

so, echo of the storm (), this chapter is dedicated 2 u!!!!

* * *

Alex POV

The Flock was telling me how they knew Jeb when all of a sudden people were shooting at us. Erasers.

"Shit." I said.

Max immediately began screeching in some freaky language at the flock, "Beesoneeka! Chicky-Boom!"

Wait? Chicky-Boom? Ok think Alex, chicky-boom, boom….bomb! A bomb! Hold up! A bomb!?!?!?!

All of a sudden a large shockwave shook the ground accompanied by, you guessed it, a very, VERY large boom sound. Iggy had released a bomb. I chuckled to myself, these kids were scary good.

I pulled back my fist to punch an Eraser and ended up elbowing one behind me then punching the one in front of me **(AN: they did that in the fifth element good movie if you haven't seen it I advise you do)**. That would have been so cool to see in slow motion. As I kicked another male Eraser in the you-know-where, ( yeah it was I low blow but I guess I just roll that way) I saw Max stare at me, dumbfounded.

Max POV

She was fighting with us?!?! Maybe she was on our side. I made a mental note while clapping my hands over an Eraser's ears to get Angel to check her out. You know, read her mind, see if she's thinking any evil thoughts. Then again she knows Angel can read minds…. I kicked another Eraser and saw Fang staring at Alex again; it made me want to punch her for some strange reason.

_Jealousy, Max._

Wait what the hell is that? That's not me…

_No, Maximum it's me. I can help you, and so can Alex…_

What?

Fang POV

Alex was an awesome fighter. I watched as she kicked and punch her way through what had to be 30 Erasers all by herself without stopping.

This chick was something else.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

We got caught. Again. They sent too many Erasers. After we had tired ourselves out on the unarmed ones. The guns came out. We couldn't fight. Now we were back on the same room, in the same crates, except Alex is in one too. Jeb sat were Alex had sat just hours before.

Jeb sighed, "Alexandra, I'm so disappointed." He said sadly.

"You can be disappointed all you want. I can't do this anymore. " she said, acid dripping off every word.

Jeb sighed again, "I guess you're right. I shouldn't have asked you to do this mission, them being special like you and all.

"Damn straight." She said. Ooooo, feisty…..

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Alex POV

How can he just waltz in here—my own father!—and expect to be forgiven?!? Calling him a bastard would be an insult to, to….people who are bastards! He's an asshole! But it's okay cause you know what I never liked my father anyway. Call me heartless for not loving my own father, but after what he has put me though all my life—never again. In fact, I'm disowning him, and I'm gonna forever refer to him as The Asshole. So take that, _Asshole_!

"Alexandra, Max, please come with me I'd like to speak to you in private." Said Je-, I mean, The Asshole, as he unlocked mine and Max's crate. I glared daggers at his back; wishing looks could kill, while he led us to a small cozy room. It had a medium sized conference table and a coco machine in a corner. What I would do for one of those and a couple dozen donuts…

Max POV

Earlier, when we were once again getting kidnapped I asked Angel to read Alex's thoughts. Sadly, she's not evil. And now that I have this voice in my head that's telling me to trust her I think I've officially gone off the deep end. But the voice has so much authority in it that I feel like it's telling the truth and I have to believe it. But I don't want to…I looked over at Alex and she looked like she was deep in thought. Angry thought, maybe even evil thought…

_Stop hoping, Max. She's not evil. Stick with her and you'll survive. She's got the skills you will need soon enough._

I decided to play along, soon enough like when?

The voice never answered, Jeb spoke, "Alexandra, Max, please come with me I'd like to speak to you in private."

I sighed, what the hell did this damn home wrecker want? He led us to what seemed to be a break room or something. Then again, what do I know? Jeb sat opposite from me and Alex at the table.

Jeb POV (oh yeah! Hello drama!)

I clasped my hands as my two daughters stared at me with hostile eyes.

I sighed, "How do I begin?"

* * *

ok yall no how dis goes all ideas welcome cookies blah blah walmart ok?

Thanx a gizilion(especialy echo of the storm ()!!!)

-Alex


	8. Where'd she get that key from?

hey peeps or should i say peep since i got only one visitor last chappie :( but watev

ive decided to open an account on fiction press with the same username i have story in the works its loosley based on a true story its a mystery i haven't yet established a title. if any1 wants 2 help me with the title feel free to PM me and ill send u a summary i guess

as always read and review plz

oh and it has come to my slow brain's attention that i have failed to put up a disclaimer

srry JP ;P all i own is my nintendo dsi XD *thank u japan!*

* * *

Jeb POV

I sighed, "How do I begin?"

"Uh, tell us why you wanted to talk?" said Alex.

They were going to hate me after this— more than they do already, "Max, Alex, you two are sisters."

They stared at me, dumbfounded. Somehow Max found her tongue, "And why should we believe any of the crap that comes out of your mouth? You've lied to both of us before."

"If you want a DNA test I'll give you one."

I could tell they were thinking by their expressions and the way they looked at each other.

"Look at the signs," I said, "you've known each other for a day and already can tell what the other is thinking. You all were destined to meet. You can help each other. You two were created for a reason—to save the world."

"Oh please do we look retarded to you?" Alex said getting angry," you really think that it's our destiny to save the world?!?"

She stood up and banged her fist on the table, "I'm tired of your bullshit, go feed it to someone else."

With that she stormed out of the room followed closely by Max. I sighed, they'll accept their destiny soon enough, right? …right?

Max POV

Jeb told us we were sisters. If Jeb is Alex's dad and we're sisters…., I thought to myself as I followed Alex down another hallway. Jeb's my dad. I began to hyperventilate at this realization. More importantly—Fang was in love with my sister. Fang was in love with my older sister. Wait…FANG WAS IN LOVE WITH MY OLDER SISTER?!? Shit, I thought.

_Max, you need to push these feelings aside and focus at the task at hand._

I scoffed at the voice, what task? Alex and I needing to save the world? Because it's our destiny?

_Precisely. _

I sighed I had better things to do than argue with myself. Alex rounded one last corner and produced a key from her bra. Wait? Her bra? She met my gaze and said, "Later."

As she unlocked Fang's cage he said to her with a flirtatious smile, "Busting us out again I see?" Her lips turning up slightly on the sides as she rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah, whatever."

She quickly finished in what could have been record time, when Jeb appeared from where we had come.

Jeb POV

The least I can do is tell them about their mother. Valencia would be proud to know her daughters had grown to be strong and independent. I found the room in which they were being held assuming Alex had retreated there to claim the rest of the kids. She had just finished unlocked the last cage. Where did she get that key? Only high- ranked guards had access to them… Knowing her she probably picked pocketed one of them...Focus.

Alex turned to see me and said, "You're not gonna stop me."

"I have no intentions to," I said,"I just felt that you should know something."

"Then get on with it." Max said.

"Your mother would probably love to hear from you," I paused thinking they'd have some smart comment to throw back at me but they remained quiet. Alex arched and eyebrow signaling for me to continue, "She doesn't know you exist but it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit. Her name is Dr. Valencia Martinez. She's a veterinarian in Arizona."

Alex sighed then looked me straight in the eye, "Okay."

"Okay?" I assumed she'd yell at me with something about bullshit.

"Uh-huh." She said before breaking open the nearest window, causing the alarm to go off, and jumping through. She was followed by Max, "Later Gator."

Fang tapped the back of Iggy's hand twice before jumping out after Max, Iggy on his heels. Next was Nudge, then after a look of confusion, Angel. And finally the Gasman.

Suddenly, Erasers, guards, and scientists came rushing into the room. One of the guards rushed to me, "Sir, I seem to have misplaced my key for the specimen's cages."

All I could do was smile.

* * *

ok ideas show mucho love and so do reviews

im going to put up a poll on my profile asking whether i should continue with this story or not i have a feeling ill get either 1 or 0 voters plz prove me wrong

thanx X infinity

-Alex


	9. But is it true We're going to Arizona!

hey dudes and dudettes (if there are that many ppl reading this)

i decided to put a smudge of nudge's POV in this chappie so tell me what u think

also i kno no1 is gonna answer this question but im gonna out it out there anyways: should i do Iggy's POV sumtime? idk cause it might be hard since he's blind and all there wouldnt't b much decribing going on just ig's thoughts mostly

heres ch 9 try 2 enjoy

* * *

Nudge POV

It felt so awesome to be able to spread my wings again and get rid of the antiseptic smell that was making me dizzy. Alex is so great, and I thing Fang thinks so too. I mean, she didn't have to bust us out right? But I don't think Max likes her a lot. She asked Angel to look in her head for bad thoughts so many times I think Angel's gone mad. She was telling me she could be a better leader than Max. It kinda creeped me out, especially the way she said it. All ominous and stuff. Weird. Earlier, I caught Max talking to herself. I'm starting to think everyone's gone cuckoo for cocoa puffs 'cept me, Iggy and Gazzy. OMG! What if Max and everyone went crazy and it was just me, Iggy and Gazzy? Then I became flock leader?!?! Oooh! I could make these totally cute uniforms! But, it would just be three people and I'd be the only girl...

"Nudge!"

"Huh?" I replied.

"I SAID, circle down we're going to land and get a bite to eat." said Max.

Come to think of it, I was getting hungry. Hmmm, I wonder how long we've been flying its already dark…

"NUDGE!"

"Oh sorry, Max! I'm coming!" I said, circling down and towards the rest of the flock.

Whoa, I need to get my head in the game.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Fang POV

Max chose a diner and all seven of us walked in. We sat at an isolated booth by the emergency exit—just in case. I wondered how we were even going to pay for this when Alex pulled out three hundred dollar bills, folded up, from her bra. Does she keep everything in there?!? I mean, seriously. What the hell. First that key and now three hundred bucks. When the waitress came to take our order and none of us could decide what we wanted. So we just ordered seven of everything on the menu. The waitress looked taken back when she said to Alex, "Y-your total, ma'am, will be $248.21."

Alex innocently, yet smartly, replied with, "Perfect. Does that include the tip?"

"Um no." said the waitress. With that she ran off. What a weirdo.

Max, immediately taking the job of leader, said, "So where are we going after this?" directing the question only at the flock. Alex just scratched her chin and looked at us expectantly with a bored expression. I looked at Alex; I wanted her to answer the question. I saw Angel glare back and forth at Alex and I. Alex arched one of her full eyebrows at me as to say 'Why are you looking at me? She asked you guys'. I frowned at her. She matched my frown with an even duller facial expression. I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes at her. I turned my head but I could have sworn I saw her grin. I chuckled to myself. I think Max caught our little exchange because she looked kind of angry. Angry? Does that mean she…has a crush on me? Or does it just mean she doesn't even want me flirting with the 'enemy'? I swear Max can be so weird sometimes. Then I remembered something. Why did Jeb talk to them in private?

Max POV

I can't believe this! He is freakin' ogling at her! He keeps flirting with his stinkin' eyebrows. It's like they're having their own frickin' wordless conversation! She's even flirting back. What kind of so-called sister is she? How old is she anyway?

"Alex," I said, "How old are you?"

I saw Fang perk his head up. Looks like I wasn't the only one curious.

"Sixteen. What about you?" She replied, sipping on her third coke.

"Fourteen—I think. So are Iggy and Fang."

"Uh-huh." She said.

"And I'm eleven, Gazzy is eight, and Angel is six." said Nudge.

There were a couple of moments of silence when Fang asked a question.

"Why did Jeb speak to you guys in private?" he asked.

Alex and I exchanged glances. She was thinking the same thing—should we tell them? She shrugged her shoulders as to say 'they're your flock'. I sighed, she was no help.

_But she will be in time Maximum. Be patient._

I rolled my eyes at the voice even though it probably couldn't see me. I thought about saying 'I'm rolling my eyes, voice' like we do with Iggy, but stopped myself.

"Well," I began,"Jeb told us that Alex and I were created for a mission."

"I'm confused." said Iggy.

"You're not the only one. He also told us that we are sisters."

"So that's what he meant about seeing your mom." said The Gasman.

"But is it true?" asked Fang. He looked totally shocked.

"We don't know," said Alex, "But I think if we want to know the truth, our best bet right now is to go see that vet in Arizona."

"I agree." said Fang.

"Then after that we can find our real parents too." said Angel.

"Yeah. I think I know a place that might get us so info on that." said Alex.

"So it's settled. We're going to Arizona!" said Nudge.

God, I hope I don't regret this.

* * *

just a reminder again 2 my scarce readers i have made a fiction press account but have not yet posted i still need a title 4 my mystery story. hit me up in a review or pm if u want 2 help make a title ill send u sum sort of summary

im SERIOUSLY running out of ideas i might get more but idk i rite this as i go so PLZ PLZ PLZ review or pm me sum ideas

also if u like this story and wish 4 it 2 go on plz vote on my poll asking whether i should continue this story so far my prediction of how many voters waz correct!

0. 0 voters

and since i have no life im gonna go ask my fucking magic 8 ball to give me sum fucking ideas nd then im gonna ask if i should continue with this fucking shit of a fucking story

(fucking) wateva

-Alex, who rite now is having a fucking emo breakdown


	10. What kind of team?

due to my attention span of a squirrel i forgot to thank b3et m3 to d3ath for putting me on his/her fav authors list last chapter. so sorry b3et m3 to d3ath i blame my attention span XD... no seriously i have a really short attention span...dont laugh at me!:`(

wat ev so does any1 wanna beta?

* * *

Alex POV

Since we all decided that we are going to Arizona to meet my 'mom', I figured we should start in the morning. It had to be around maybe 8:30 or 9pm. We landed in a forest and got some shut eye. I really hope erasers don't shoot us in our sleep.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I woke the flock up extra early. Just at the crack of dawn.

"Uh, why do we have to get up so early?" Iggy asked me when I shook him awake.

"So we can get there faster. Duh."

"Nudge looked at me with sleep in her eyes, "Alex,"

I sighed, "Yes, Nudge?"

"I'm hungry please tell me you have more money…but don't tell me where you're keeping it, I don't want to know."

Fang snickered behind me and I glared at him but I couldn't help smiling while I did it.

"Yes, Nudge I have more money." I said while rolling my eyes at her.

Flying always helps me think. I wondered how we were going to find this lady. Jeb didn't even give us a city or town. This was going to be harder than I thought. I sighed, don't worry Alex we'll get there, I told myself. I looked around me, and took in everything, the sky the flock, the clouds. There's another thing the flock. I think there a group of really great kids. I feel relieved to know that there are other people out there like me. And Fang. Gosh, I smile to be polite and he takes it the wrong way. Now he probably thinks I like him. Fact of the matter is I sort of have a boyfriend…I just haven't seen him in a year. It's been a year since I was taken from my team. Ugh, Ben's probably leader now. I hope I can get to see them one day, they were like my family. Well at least I still have my badge.

Angel POV

Alex doesn't like Fang back. That's good to know. And she actually has a boyfriend. I wonder who Ben is and what her badge is for, I guess I should tell Max.

Hey, Max.

_Yeah, sweetie?_

I was just reading Alex's mind and she was thinking about some kind of team.

_Team? What kind of team? Team of erasers?_

No, I think she started off at the school, and then ran away, and they got her back a year ago. She must have run away a long time ago. And she has a boyfriend.

_I hope she's not dangerous. I'll ask her about it when we land. _

Max POV

Hmm, she has a boyfriend. That actually relieves me. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. She doesn't like him—my smile got wider.

Fang's all mine…

Fang POV

Alex looks so graceful when she flies. Her pitch black wings went up and down rhythmically. I wonder what she thinks of me. I hope she likes me. But then again I want Max to like me. Ugh, what's wrong with me? This stupid love thing is so stinking confusing. This is so weird. Which sister do I love more?

Iggy POV

Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes! Do you like French toast? Yeah we like French toast! Do, do, do-do! Can't wait to get a mouthful! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! I sang to Perry Grip in my head while we flew on our way to Arizona. Supposedly, Jeb told Alex (I wish I could see what she looked like) and Max that they were sisters. Which to me, sounds like a truckload of crap, but anyways, their 'mother' who's a vet in Arizona, (sounds like a pretty ironic career since we're 2% frickin' bird) would quote: 'Just love to hear from them.' Unquote. Frankly, I think it's either a trap or Jeb paid this poor woman to pretend she's the mother of two bird kids. But I guess if worse comes to worst, I'll tell Gazzy to bring out Big Boy. Hell, I hope this lady's a fake just so we can use the bomb.

* * *

ok 4 annoucments they r the same as last chappie. i need a title!

THIS IS A DROP DEAD SEROUIS ANNOUCMENT(ITS IN CAPS OF COURSE ITS IMPORTANT):

I NEED IDEAS RIGHT NOW I ONLY HAVE ONE FUTURE IDEA AND IM STILL WORKING ON HOW INCORPERATING IT IN THE STORY. PLZ PLZ PLZ GIVE ME SUM IDEAS. AND REVIEW ITS MAKES ME SO HAPPY AND LOVED.

i hope u guys/glas liked iggs POV i didnt kno if to do it or not cause U PEOPLE WERE NO HELP

so i asked my bro even though he hasn't finished the series.( he half read MY COPY of angel exp. then LOST IT and finished it from the library and has been reading the 2nd book 4 over a year)

one final thing be4 i bore u to death: HERE COMES SOME ADVERTISMENT!!!!!!!!!

my brother is a spriter and drawer and sort of overall aritist and likes photoshop so he has a youtube account and a deviant art so plz check him out his username 4 both is BrockLee150 (yea if u check out his youtube and/or deviant you'll see his Original Character, u kno brock lee, the name is based of of Rock lee from naruto but the character is nothing like him)

review me wat u think of his work and i'll relay it to him

as usual, Thanks a google

-Alex


	11. What if it's contagious?

hey all u ppl! ok i wanted to update so here it is but it is shorter then all my other short chapters so my bad guys. i had lots of homework so i couldn't even write plus i had lots of distractions like hunger, my moms cousins son(since it waz my job to entertain him hes only eight i just gave him my old ds with mario kart in it and he stayed quiet except for all they 'yeeeeesssss!' and 'yeah that was a good shot' and all the other random crap he yelled while playing yeah he stayed quiet) but what i dont understand is that my moms cousin works for the four seasons, you know that big expensive HOTEL, and he has an ipod touch 2nd gen., his kids have never seen a wii, and hes staying at our house....

oh! and thanks to britt108 for favoriting my story! thanks britt!

* * *

Alex POV

'Welcome to Arizona!' is what the big dumb sign said, with cacti for an exclamation point. So cheesy. Hot, dry. Dry, hot. I sighed, and kept walking, the flock at my heels. It was too hot to fly. If we flew, we'd be closer to the sun, and after an hour or two we'd be Cajun style bird kids—extra crispy. So here we are walking, and walking. Nudge was going to start complaining soon. Good thing I can see civilization from here.

"Are we there yet?"

Right on queue. "I don't know, Nudge." I replied.

"I'm hungry." She panted.

"We all are, Nudge."

I started to get dizzy. Whoa, everything's going blurry. I felt myself drop to my knees. Blackness surrounded me. In my last moments of consciousness I heard someone scream my name.

Nudge POV

"Are we there yet?" I asked Alex. It was so hot. My hair is fizzing badly. I probably look like an eraser. Ugh. I felt a familiar rumbling in my stomach.

"I don't know, Nudge." She told me.

"I'm hungry."

"We all are, Nudge."

Alex didn't look so good. Her eyes were fluttering. Her legs started to wobble. All of a sudden she dropped to her knees and then to the ground. Oh my god.

I screamed, "ALEX!"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Max POV

I was able to check us in to a small motel with money that Alex had in her, uh…shirt. What I can't figure out, though, is why she just fainted out of nowhere. I mean, one minute she was fine the next she fainted. So what happened? I looked at this person lying in this bed, who could be my blood, my sister. What was going to happen to her? I am a fourteen year old mutant; I know practically nothing about being sick. We have stronger immune systems, and so should Alex. If whatever she has can break our immune systems, it must be bad.

…what if it's contagious?

Angel POV

_…what if it's contagious?_

Contagious? What does that mean? All of a sudden Max leapt up from where she was sitting on Alex's bed.

"Uh, everyone! Wash your hands. Now." She said.

"Wash our hands?" said Gazzy.

"Since when do you order us to wash our hands, Max?" asked Iggy.

"Since I realized that whatever Alex has could be contagious. So go scrub Iggy." Said Max through gritted teeth. Oh, so if Alex is sick we could get it too. So I followed the rest of the flock onto the cramped bathroom too wash my hands as well.

Alex POV

_"Alex, come on! We have to hurry!" he yelled._

_"I'm coming!" I yelled back to him. We were running for our lives through a cramped corridor that had to be a mile long. The building was coming down. Red lights flashed and sirens blared. My legs felt like jello. But I had to keep moving. The gap between us was growing. I couldn't go any farther. He turned around and saw me collapse. He ran back to help me up._

_"Go. You can't save us both." I told him._

_"No," he said, "I can't, and I won't, leave you." He said._

_"Kevin," I said panting, "That's an order. Go!"_

_But he ignored me. He put me on his back and ran. The sirens were making my ears ring. I was also hot like hell. On missions like this we were required to wear all black uniforms of a waterproof and heat resistant jumpsuit, tight soundless shoes that were similar to ballet flats, and tuck our hair into tight ski then I saw the light at the end— outside. Fresh air. We made it. _

_

* * *

_

oooh whos this mysterious kevin? what team is alex apart of? and most of all...what will happen next?

the answer to all of the questions above is simple: i have no freaking clue.

plz read. plz review. ideas, suggestions, plz any thing but flames and if u really have to flame me plz be short and sweet with a 'i just dont like it' or even 'i hate you' will suffice.

guess what!!!! i figured out why the kid has to go to the ent doc: he picks his nose like an animal!!!!

(once there was this kid in my class he was always diggin im math and guess what always happened. guess. every day he would pop a frickin blood vesel. so disgusting.)

one last thing: my vistors this moth have almost beat last months. see last month was 88 hits and right now it 85 hits. so lets beat my one and only record at anything! whoo! go jag-uars!( dont ask where that came from cas i have no idea.)


	12. People Search

whoa its been a while huh? sorry i couldnt be able to update my only excuse is homework. to sum everything up i hate my science teacher and im running for student government secretary...but reviews definetly get me more motivated since i havent gotten one since july...and i only have 4 total :(

ive been thinking about getting beta but idk any grabs ppl? and i still need ideas 4 realz

this chapter is super super short but i wanted to post want i had because i kno that if i left it it wouldn't have gotten longer any way but here it is

all i own is alex, my dsi, and my underwear...wait...no yea i own them XP

* * *

Fang POV

Something's wrong, I thought. I stared down at Alex. She was sweating and tossing in her sleep. Then she whispered someone's name.

"Kevin…" she said. I felt my knees go weak. They almost bucked out from beneath me. Kevin? Who's Kevin? Her brother? Her….boyfriend? Oh god, please tell me that's her brother. But the way she said it, I don't think it _was_ her brother. Damn, she has a freaking boyfriend! How could I be so freaking stupid? Man, she probably thinks I'm just a big jerk and a horrible flirt. I sighed.

All of a sudden she stopped turning, and her eyes shot open. She gushed in a huge breath as if she were breathing fresh air for the first time. Her eyes rested on my face and I gave her a sheepish smile.

Alex POV

My dream was over after Kevin and I made it out of the tunnel. I opened my eyes and took several deep breaths. I felt as if I had been holding my breath. My eyes scanned the room. Then I found Fang standing next to me. He gave me a weak smile and I sat up. I wiped the cold sweat from my face. Then the remembrance of my dream flooded my brain. Kevin. I hadn't seen him in a year, I wonder-

"Are you okay?" asked Fang, completely taking me away from my thoughts. I made an attempt to get up and find Max, I was in no mood to talk to Fang-the-Flirt. But he blocked my way.

"You're sick." He stated as if it were a fact.

I scoffed, "No, I'm not. I feel fi-"

A wave of pure nausea overcame me. I clasped my hand tightly over my mouth and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. After emptying the contents of my stomach, (I wouldn't give you the nasty details) I emerged from the bathroom to find the whole flock staring at me. I sighed and looked up at the dusty ceiling of the dirty motel room; Max could have gotten something better I had over 100 grand…

Fang smirked and raised one of his eyebrows, "You were saying?"

I glared at him before turning my full attention to Max. I opened my mouth to tell her that we needed to start looking for this vet chick, but Fang spoke before I could.

"If you don't mind me asking," I could tell he was trying hard not to look me in the eye, "but who's Kevin?"

My mouth hung slightly open. I didn't expect that. Damn it! Lie, lie, lie! What to say?! I bit my bottom lip and began to panic. Deny it all! You can do this!

"Uh, I don't…know what you are talking about."

He squinted his eyes at me and said, "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off yet again. This time by Angel.

"Kevin's her boyfriend."

I glared at her. Damn mind reader.

"Ooooh," she pointed at me, "Alex said a bad word!"

"I t was in my head so it doesn't count, so there!" I retorted, folding my arms over my chest like a certain six-year-old.

Fang's expression to me was a total blank. I couldn't tell if me was ma dor angry that I had a boyfriend.

"You got your answer." I said to him. Then I turned my attention to Max. "We need to do some research to find this lady or were gonna be searching the whole state."

"Already done." She said smugly, holding up a sheet of paper. I took it and inspected it thoroughly. Let's see…

* * *

**PEOPLE SEARCH**

Your search: Valencia Martinez

We Found **2 Results**

Valencia Martinez  
DOB: 9/14/1975  
Address: 123 Arizona Dr 55681  
Phone Number: 520 639 1230

Valencia Martinez  
DOB: 6/10/1976  
Address: 456 Cactus St 55683  
Phone Number: 520 740 2341

* * *

"Looks like they live close to each other." I said.

"Yeah," replied Max, "So which one do you want to check out first?"

"It's up to you," I said, turning around to grab my bag, "sis."

Her head whipped around to face me and I smiled.

* * *

i promise next chapter they'll find dr.m...wenever that gets up i mean...but can i get one review? seriously people...im not even gunna try and push it with two just one would make my day. hell, right now ill go for a flame thats how desprite i am 4 feedback nah jk just review

i have a myspace!!!! even though my mom doesnt kno if any1 wants to check me out im putting it as my homepage

oh! one last thing u kno how all the authors tell u to review every chapter? does that work? and how do i rewrite my summary to make it more interesting? (i guess that waz more than 1 thing teehee)


	13. Yo lady,you breed any mutant kids lately

ok ok ive been getting lazy i admit it. and yes i deserved to be yelled at. so go ahead do it. this one has mulitple POVs in it and it is THE LONGEST IVE EVER WRITTEN. wat can i say i felt gulity. and compared to other authors its still short. its only 1047. but watev its way more than all the others. i rewrote the summary tell me wat u think. please review this time.

i dont own max ride...but dont worry...i will

* * *

Max POV

When I searched Valencia Martinez only two people came up. And they're both about the same age and live really close. Coincidence? I think not. Alex said we'd check out the first one first. She reckons one of them is a fake and the other is the real Martinez. We flew over a small gated community and landed. 121 Arizona, 122 Arizona, bingo—123 Arizona Drive.

"So what do we do?" asked Iggy. "Do we just knock on the door and be all 'Yo lady! You breed any mutant kids lately?'"

I looked up at Alex, assuming she already thought out a plan. Gosh, where has the leader in me _gone_?

She coughed violently and then shrugged her shoulders, and said, "Do I look like I got an answer?" Then she turned to the entire flock, "We are now taking non-stupid ideas. Anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads accept Gazzy. "Why don't we-"

He was cut off by the sound of a door opening. A middle aged woman with short blond hair and grey eyes stepped out. "Can I help you kids?" she asked sweetly with a smile. Too sweet. Already I didn't trust her. Alex just stared at the woman, not knowing what to say, and then ended up sneezing all over her.

"My bad." Alex apologized, wiping her nose on her sleeve. I could tell the woman was disgusted, but tried to cover that with another smile.

"Oh, dear." She said, "Come, hun, let me get you a tissue and some anti-bacterial gel." She motioned us inside.

Nudge started to walk in, but Alex blocked her with the arm she wiped her nose on. I couldn't help but snicker.

"Ewww!" squealed Nudge. Alex lowered her arm. I faintly heard Iggy question Gazzy of what happened.

"Uh, actually we'll stand here, thanks." She sneezed again.

"Okay, darlin'," she said skeptically, "but I have some cookies if you kids want some. Chocolate chip." With a smile the woman disappeared into the house.

The most delicious thing I ever smelt tickled my nose. I inhaled deeply, taking in the heavenly scent. Before I knew what I was doing I had walked in the woman's house, scouting for the source of the amazing perfume.

"Max!" Alex whisper-yelled at me," what the hell do you think you're doing!!"

Turns out Nudge had followed me into the house, sensing the smell as well.

"You smell that?" she asked me.

"Yeah. What do you think it is?" I said taking in the scent once more.

"Whatever it is," she paused, breathing in deeply," I want some."

Nudge POV

"Whatever it is I want some." I told Max. We kept walking still looking for what was emitting the scent. We traveled down a hallway lined with family portraits of the woman and a little girl I assumed was her daughter. Another was one of just the girl by herself—she looked only a bit older than me—on the photo it said in elegant script: Elizabeth Martinez. Martinez—maybe we were in the right house. Just not on the right track, I laughed silently to myself as we continued to journey down the hallway. We stumbled upon the kitchen. It had black marbled counters and all black appliances. On the counter, just as the woman promised, was a big plate of chocolate chip cookies. A smile etched itself on my face—I was in heaven. And based on Max's expression, she was too.

"What are they?" Max asked, then I remembered that I had spent a lot more time on the computer at the house then she had. I sighed, the house. It was probably gone now. I'm gonna really miss it. And all my stuff too. Like my cute clothes—oooh! Especially that hot pink tank top I love—

"Nudge?"

"Huh?" I said, "Oh yeah. They're chocolate chip cookies!" I squealed.

Max and I exchanged a silent look of glee. Max reached her hand out to grab a cookie. Then something ginormous crashed through the ceiling…and all hell broke loose.

Alex POV

What the hell does she think she's doing?!? Ugh. All of a sudden Nudge followed inside the unfamiliar house behind Max. Crap. Now I _have_ to go in. Fang, as emotionless as before, understood my silent thoughts and nodded his head in agreeance. It's seriously weird how he does that. Is he a mind reader too? I wonder…. But anyway, so after telling Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy to say put, Fang and I crept cautiously into the house. And then it dawned on me: how long does it take to get a tissue and some stupid anti-bacterial gel anyway?

Who knows?

Hey! Get out; I need to concentrate here…

Oh yeah, sorry, Al.

…Al?

Yeah that's your new nickname.

What the hell? My new _nickname_? You know, technically, Angel, Alex is already my nickname.

Too bad, I liked the name…

I sighed; whatever you can call me Al. I winced at the squeal I got in response.

Fang and I took in the layout of the house on instinct. It's something you pick up when you might need to just kick some eraser ass and split. Hopefully, that's not the case.

Fang POV

Alex seemed distracted as we first walked into the house. Whatever, it didn't concern me. It never would. I looked around the house memorizing everything, looking for Max and Nudge. It wasn't really like Max to just walk into a stranger's house, much less this stranger's house and all the freaky smiling she was doing. Ugh.

All of a sudden Alex sneezed again and it made me jump. She smiled, silently laughing at me. But I remained a neutral mask over my face, hiding the rejection I really felt. She stopped smiling and sighed.

"Look," she started but was cut off by a huge crashing sound. We exchanged a similar look of panic. Then…we sprinted.

Iggy POV

Ugh.

"What is taking them so long!?"

"Shush Iggy," Angel said, sounding like she was concentrating hard.

"Maybe they need our help." said Gazzy.

"Wouldn't they have contacted Angel?"

"SHUSH! I'm trying to see if they need us," she paused a long while, "I think…They need us! Come on!"

I ran behind her's and Gazzy's footsteps. Here we go.

* * *

OMMJ!! hav u guys seen the cover for FANG it was like just released yesterday if u havent u NEED to FRICKIN see it!!!!!! ill put it on my profile if i can figure out how to do it =P. please rewiew!!!

Peace out pplz  
-Alex


	14. ON HIATUSSORRY!

-IM SO SORRY-

I been having total writers block for the past month and on top of that im really busy. I know that that's really no excuse. Im total rubbish at writing fight scences. Trust me I did try. In other news, after great thought ive decided to officially put AB on hiatus. I think I have better ideas for others stories on as well as . but don't worry guys, ill be back—I promise:) thanks for all the support and for the seldom reviews :)


End file.
